The present invention relates to a power station with a turbine or expansion engine connected in combustion-free manner to a supply pipe of a pressure medium-conveying pipe system and whose delivery pipe is connected to the loads or consuming devices of the pressure medium.
A power station is already known in which a back pressure control by means of a bypass is provided in which is located a pressure reducing valve. Furthermore, a regulating valve is provided in the pipe leading to the turbine inlet in order to maintain the natural gas flow supplied to the turbine at a constant pressure. Therefore, the task has been to keep substantially constant the quantity current delivered by the generator, although natural gas consumption is known to fluctuate very considerably. To this end a turbine must be used, whose output corresponds to only the minimum load throughput of the natural gases. However, this means that the turbine must be very small, because in general the minimum throughput is very small. However, in all other cases, constant power output is not possible (U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,182). Furthermore, in the lower range it is not possible to reduce the pressure in the necessary manner.
The known back pressure regulating devices for alternating current generators, in which the speed is kept constant by a synchronous load network also only operate in a particular range of output fluctuations, whereby they deliver to the load network the greatly varying output. The possibility does not exist in the lower range to reduce the pressure in the necessary manner.